


Wings and Books

by ohpetermycapaldi (confessionsofafandomnerd)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guardian Angel Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofafandomnerd/pseuds/ohpetermycapaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is one of heaven's many Guardian Angels. He gets assigned to a human named Dean Winchester, who has demons following him left and right. The two build a strong bond, which leaves Castiel wondering about the loyalty to the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

"Rough day?" Castiel asked.

"And they still ask me why I wanted to be a Warrior of the Lord instead." Uriel responded gruffly, recovering from a long and tedious mission.

Castiel had heard him say that at least a billion times by now, each time spoken more irritably than the last. He held back laughter, and continued on with helping sort mission reports in Heaven's files. Whenever there's a potential life-threatening danger to humans, the Guardian Angels would go and protect them. However, sometimes humans can wander and forget common sense and end up placing themselves in danger for foolish reasons.

These tasks usually annoyed Guardian Angels like Uriel, who believed the heavier-set jobs, the ones that included demons and other menacing forces that usually took longer than regular Guardian Angel missions, were more important. Castiel had never received any task like this, and he knew it was probably for the best. He wasn't very good at understanding some of the human's motives for putting themselves into danger, which made it harder for him to deal with them.

"That is the third time this week that I've had to deal with a drunk human. Can't these people just learn to be sober for once?" 

"Maybe you could talk to Michael about giving you a more challenging task?"  Castiel said.

"I've tried. Believe me, it does nothing." Uriel said.

 Castiel turned back to his work, and a few minutes later, heard someone say his name. He turned around and saw Michael with a small smile on his face. 

"How are you, Castiel?" Michael asked.

"Same as always, Michael."

Michael handed him a small piece of paper.

_Human: Dean Winchester, Male, 18_

_Location: Lawrence, Kansas, United States._

_Mission Information: Human is being followed by demons._

_Task: Guardian Angel is to disguise themselves as a university student and become roommates with the human. The angel will identify the demons among the students and protect the humans from any attacks._

_Assigned to: Castiel_

Castiel analyzed the paper and looked up at Michael, confused.

"Why am I the one receiving this task? This seems more fitting for someone like Uriel." Castiel

"It was assigned to you for a reason, Castiel. I know you have the ability to do this well." Michael said.  
  
“If I fail, it will be at the cost of a human life.”  
  
“Which means you won’t fail.”

Just as Castiel was about to protest, Michael walked off without another word. He stared down at the paper in his hands, sighing. He had no idea what had gone through Michael's head that caused him to give this task to Castiel. He had always had trouble interacting with youth. He preferred to work with older humans, as they were wiser and had seen more of how the world changed. Many times, they were more willing to listen to reason. However, some were still foolish.  
  
He still had no clue as to how he would be able to pull off disguising himself as a university student. For a moment, he started to wonder about what Michael said. He said he was assigned to this mission for a reason. Though it might have just been said to make Castiel feel better, it made him have a little hope.  He headed out to find the university.

 

It took him a while to find it, to say the least. The roads began to merge together in Castiel’s head, and he had gotten lost several times. He was usually good at finding places; he really didn’t know what was throwing him off. It didn’t help he went all this way on foot, which made him take longer to get there. After seeing the trail of young adults carrying boxes and suitcases, he finally found the university.

Castiel looked down at himself. An overcoat with beer stains from drunken humans spilling their drink on him wasn’t exactly the type of clothes a university student would choose. He went to the student store and bought a green sweatshirt, with the letters ‘L.U’ printed on it. After changing, he went to the line of freshmen to receive his dorm assignment and list of classes.

As he waited, he looked around at the students, analyzing them to see which one could be a demon.  There was a girl four students behind him with blonde hair that could be a possibility.  He kept watching her until one of her friends went behind her and poked her. She was startled and jumped at least a few feet. He continued to watch the students until someone behind him impatiently cleared their throat, trying to get Castiel to move. He walked up to the table and looked down at the woman sitting there.

“Name?” she asked.

“Castiel.”

She looked through a few stacks of dorm assignments until she found his. She handed him a key and a paper with his schedule printed on it.

“Dorm 401. Your roommate got here about 20 minutes ago.”

“Thank you.” Castiel said, grabbing the keys and paper.

He walked across campus until he found the dorm building and headed to his dorm. The door was open, but his roommate didn’t seem to notice him walking in. Castiel remained quiet until his roommate lifted his head from the boxes placed around the room.

“Oh crap, sorry for not seeing you there. I’m Dean.” he said, offering a hand to shake Castiel’s. He stared at Dean’s hand, and then shook it.

“Castiel,” he said.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Wow, that’s a name you don’t hear every day.” Dean looked around. “Hope you don’t mind I kind of took my side of the room already.”

“It’s not a problem.”

Dean continued to finish unpacking. After a while, he had stopped, and then stared at Castiel.

“You didn’t bring anything from home?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t think it would be necessary, since there’s already a mattress to sleep on.”

“Dude, you know that thing’s basically a bedbug buffet, right?”

“I didn’t know,” Castiel said quietly.

Dean looked at him, narrowing his eyes in confusion. Then, without a second thought, he grabbed his wallet and keys.

“Come on. We’re going to get you some stuff, because the emptiness of your side of the room is starting to creep me out.”

 

Turns out, Castiel was the easiest person to shop for. They left after about 15 minutes, with bags containing standard white sheets, a standard white pillow, and a standard navy blue comforter. In fact, Dean could have gotten Castiel a neon orange pillowcase, with bright pink princess sheets, and he wouldn’t have cared. They drove back to the university in Dean’s Impala. Castiel was wrapped up in his thoughts about how he was going to carry out his mission. For what seemed like forever, the only sound that could be heard was the engine running and both of them breathing.

Finally, Castiel spoke up.

“You didn’t have to buy these things for me, Dean.”

“Don’t tell me you have some weird bedbug fetish.” Dean responded.

“I didn’t say anything about sex. Why would you buy all these things for someone you just met?” asked Castiel.

“Well, for starters, you’re my roommate. Unless we both want a crappy college experience, we should probably get along. Second, a guy knows a few things about bugs after many camping trips. Besides, you don’t know what kind of person has been sleeping on that thing before you, even _if_ they were just sleeping, Castiel.”

Castiel studied Dean for a moment, and then turned his attention to the road.

“If it makes it easier, you can call me Cas.” he said quietly.

“And?”

“Fine. Thank you.” Castiel said, rolling his eyes.

Dean laughed, and made a turn towards the university parking lot. They stepped out of the car, heading towards the dorm building with the bags in their hands. Grey clouds were forming above them, and small drops of water started to hit their faces. 

"Figures," said Dean "we haven't had rain since April." 

The rain progressively got harder.

"Shit." Dean muttered, trying to protect the bedding from getting wet. It wasn't really working.   
  
They entered the building, soaked from head to toe. They stared at each other, then Dean couldn't help snorting. Castiel tilted his head, confused, which only made Dean laugh harder.

"You look like you were in the splash zone for Shamu." Dean snickered.

"Look at yourself, Dean and then make jokes about me." Castiel answered, not even trying to hide the smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, alright. Let's go to the dorm and dry off, being sick your first week of college isn't really a great way to start off the year."   
  
Dean headed up the stairs, and Castiel followed after.  



End file.
